Take Action or Manipulate
by Aznkizz
Summary: Four people. Uchiha Itachi. Rock Lee. And. Hyuuga Neji. [No family name] Tenten. Let’s go beyond the limits… Major couples: ItaLee and NejiTen. Slight GaiLee [I suck at summaries]


**-Aznkizz-**

**a.k.a.**

**-Chika Odori-**

**a.k.a.**

**-Chidori-**

**Summary: Four people. Uchiha Itachi. Rock Lee. And. Hyuuga Neji. No family name Tenten. Let's go beyond the limits… Major couples: ItaLee and NejiTen. Slight GaiLee**

**Disclaimer: I would prefer not to own Itachi and Lee as a couple. It's more of a one time kind of thing… Though… I wouldn't mind owning Itachi for a while… Or Neji…**

Rock Lee is on a youthful mission where despair must turn to hope and hate must bloom like the lotus into love. His expeditious pace quickened as he had to find: a squirrel. That's right folks! Gai had assigned Lee to find his pet squirrel, which hasn't been seen since the Chuunin exams! The rest of Gai's team pondered how a damn squirrel would belong to Gai. It wasn't the weirdest thing they've heard **about** or **from** their teacher but still. Every weird thing counts! It all added up to the masculine, once-in-a-while-commando, tall, green, jounin that they saw as their sensei. Unsurprisingly, Lee volunteered to find this youthful specimen of nature and return it to the welcoming arms of Gai. "Gai-sensei," Neji pondered after Lee had left, "Why can't you get your pet squirrel yourself?" "You see, my student of youth in training, I knew Lee would accept this small mission. Not only does it give me more time to find someway to beat that Kakashi at another challenge, it also tests Lee on the youthful lectures that I have given you over the past years," Gai remarked desiring for it to sound intellectual. "Now, since Tenten and you have refused this task, you both may go to the onsen and secretly peek at each other!" "WHAT THE FUCK? WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY SENSEI?" Tenten and Neji directed towards Gai. "Uhhh… I thought you both already knew… Neji, Tenten likes you and Tenten, Neji likes you! Now, you both make out and express your youthful opinionated selves! Feel free to do what ever you want! THE POWER OF YOUTH!" Neji and Tenten gawked at their sensei and gradually paced themselves to get as far away from Gai as possible. "He's been spending too much time with Kakashi and his Come Come Paradise books," Tenten murmured. "Hn…" Neji agreed. Tenten started picking at her lips. It had become somewhat of a habit of hers. Neji glanced towards her and noticed that her lip was starting to bleed. He decided to take action…

(A/N: If you are just reading this just for the NejiTen I suggest you skip this paragraph and scroll down to the paragraph after this. It is **HIGHLY** suggested you don't read the following paragraph if you don't like yaoi. Oh and if you do decide to read this then **_this means Itachi's thoughts_** while _these are Rock Lee's thoughts!_ )

Lee paused for a moment. He had reached the gates of The Forest of Death. It actually was unequivocally a pleasant place if you knew your way around. He gathered tumultuous amounts of acorns and laid them on the mowed lawn of the meadows. He reached in his leg warmers to find a small bottle of sake. _Maybe I should save it for later…_ From afar, among the waters of a deep river, a pale S-class missing-nin found himself intrigued by the boy. **_Let's toy with his mind now, shall we?_** His darting red eyes swirled a dangerous crimson. "HELP!" he cried in a startling girly voice. Lee's head shot up towards the resounding disturbance of the serene tranquility. _A young maiden? In distress?_ He bolted towards the distant river in hopes of finding the celibate female youth. As Lee approached, Itachi caught his jovial wide eyes with his own. Lee continued to approach the girl with hopes of heroism and gratitude in mind. Itachi smirked. **_This will be fun…_** He was currently on dry land and Lee was still heading for the misfortunate virgin that he 'saw'. **_Illusions can make things so much more amusing!_** Lee rushed into the depths of the water and took the 'girl' on land. She felt so… weightless. _I must be getting very strong_. Lee's pride was growing a bit much during this stage of his youth… The feminine figure sputtered and looked up to see Rock Lee's face. He was stupefied. Her face look tired with dark lines etched near her nose and eyes while her lips were shivering splashes of pink. Her silky arms were clutching at her drenched hair, spitefully squeezing all the excess water out. Her lashes flirtatiously fluttered as she went closer to her hero. She reached out her hand to touch the side of his face. "Now, what can a simple girl like me do for a guy like you in return for your simple courtesy?" she spoke in a melodious voice. Meanwhile, Itachi was staring at the purple nail polish on his fingers from across the river. **_I do good work… Mangekyou has never failed me yet…_** Rock Lee was too speechless to respond, so the impatient girl took action. Dragging her hand across the side of his face, she lifted his chin and brought his lips to hers. **_He aims and he scores! Another perfect puppet show produced by yours truly._** _What about Sakura-san? What would she do if she saw me now? W-W-G-S-D. What would GAI-sensei do? Hmm.. he would probably tell me to take the youthful course of action... This girl is a really good kisser! AHH! What about Sakura-san? This girl is VERY attractive though…_ Itachi just had to watch the humorous display. The strange boy in green was making out with air. His hands had even wrapped around 'her' back. _Now, she's giving me tongue! Exhilarating in a suffocating kind of way!_ Itachi found himself no longer amused but captivated once again. **_I wonder if… _**Suddenly, the sensation of kissing was gone for Lee. He found himself… well, hugging air. He looked around in a flustered manner and found someone very similar looking advancing toward him. As the figure drew closer, he saw it was a **man**. _Oh, Kami! What is going on?_ Itachi forcefully grabbed Lee by the shoulders and engaged him in yet another lip lock. _Kami! Kami! Kami! This is so… so…** Kami bless yaoi…** This feels so right but why does it also feel sort of wrong?** KISS ME DAMMIT! KISS ME! TANGO WITH MY TONGUE! It loves to dance…** What's his name? I NEED TO MOAN THIS GUY'S NAME! Kami, bless my LUST for this man. **Let's show him how much of a seme I can be even when we're only kissing…**_ Itachi pushed Lee down into the grass and Lee found his hands running through Itachi's hair. Lee would once in a while moan into Itachi's mouth and Itachi occasionally would blow in his ear (A/N: Does anyone get why people tend to do stuff with someone's ear? You may not believe this but I'm the innocent unknowing type so I really have no clue!). They were about to strip down to show their chiseled muscles but Lee heard a squirrel chattering away. He gave Itachi a moan and kiss as Itachi pulled him in once again. Itachi stripped off his cloak and shirt and brought Lee in closer to make sure Lee felt his well-toned muscles. Finally, they were out of breath. They panted and the squirrel had abnormal wide eyes after seeing what it saw. The squirrel wanted to gouge its eyes out. Poor squirrel! Itachi then licked the side of Lee's face. _Now, I'm scared…_ Lee hurriedly took the squirrel and ran like hell. **_'Til we meet again…_**

_**(A/N: YOU MAY NOW RESUME READING FOR THE NEJITEN.)**_

Neji grasped Tenten's hands and cautiously neared her face. He wasn't one to mess with the weapon mistress. When he reached a dangerously close range within her lips, he gently crashed his own lips upon her innocent soft pink ones. Neji sucked on her bottom lip for a while and brushed his tongue along it. Then he backed away smirking. "Your lip was bleeding." Tenten, still taken aback, began biting on her lip. Secretly, she tasted him again as she continued to chew on her lip. The Hyuuga looked away pretending not to see anything but how could he do that when he had the Byuugukan? Plus, he was discreetly blushing too! Although he wasn't one to mess with the weapon mistress, would he be one to _mess around_ with the mistress? Tenten was still not satisfied with her slight taste of Neji. She wanted **more**. She inconspicuously forced him to go nearer to the boundaries of the private property of her family. Out of nowhere, she took his arm and led him to a secluded area. Immediately, she pushed him down into the grass and she slid down into a split, her hips straddled over his core. Neji loved her new forceful embark on the matter at hand. She effortlessly took out her buns in one motion and let the hair drop in soft waves against her face. His hot breath tickled her nerves as he lifted his upper body up to once again meet her lips. His pale eyes looked into hers in hope that maybe he really could look inside her soul, though he already knew it was just as beautiful and perfect as she was. Tenten's legs shifted so that they became entangled with his. Neji forced her onto her back and paralyzed her arms above her head. He sent kisses down her neck and onto her shoulder as she silently squealed instead of moaned. Then he moved on to occupy her lips as her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms escaped from his grasp and found their way around his neck. "Neji," she softly crooned into his ear, "I love you." "Arigatou," he huskily breathed, "I love you too."

Warning: GaiLee

Lee got himself drunk with his sake. He did not feel up to being youthful anymore. He felt invaded. Yet, his body wandered around drunken and speedy when he was also trying to whistle. His whistling obviously failed and he knocked into someone and caught their lips. Lee's eyes wandered up to find his sensei's eyes. '_Oh… what the hell…'_ Lee thought uncaringly in his mind and gave his sensei some youthful tongue. Gai was shocked but didn't care too much. (He hasn't been having some luck in the love department lately. Wait, when has he ever had luck in the love department?) So there they were. Sensei and student. One drunken and the other taking advantage. Oh yea, and the poor squirrel who was so scarred for life that it was about to turn emo!

Back to NejiTen:

It took Neji and Tenten a few moments to register that they had done exactly what their sensei suggested. "Oh Kami…" they both muttered at the same time. Then again, who cares? At least they weren't being perverted like their sensei also prodded about. He teasingly took her hand and trailed kisses up her arm. She gazed at his mesmerizing face and tilted her head to the side. "Prince Charming, where have you been all my life?" "Right here besides you, waiting for the perfect moment to make you mine." Hey, just because actions speak louder than words doesn't mean words can't help! She kissed his cheeks goodbye and ran home. She had to write it in her diary while she still had it fresh in her mind. Neji nonchalantly walked home with swollen lips and an adrenaline rush. _She's a dream…_

_END_

A/N: BELIEVE ME, I TOTALLY DID NOT EXPECT MYSELF TO WRITE THAT ITALEE PART IF YOU READ IT! (IT SOUNDS LIKE SOMEONE ELSE TOTALLY DIFFERENT WAS WRITING IT!) Well, the NejiTen was majorly fluffy and that made me feel very happy! So flame away if that's how you really felt! Comment back! It only takes a moment in your spare time… Remember, reviewers rule!


End file.
